The Edge
by VixL
Summary: It's been years since Dominic Torreto came back to Torreto's Market and Cafe. Or the autoshop he used to run out back. However, the people in the neighborhood still tell the legend of the infamous man who ended up becoming a wanted criminal. One woman in particular shares her exeprience of how her life was changed the day she met Dom.


I really did.

Know him that is.

Everyone that grew up in the neighborhood still remembers him.

Even after they tore down the market and made it into a Starbucks.

The people who grew up here during the time everything went down always have a lot to say.

Even to this day, people will still pull out his name like a rare collector's card. Usually it is to impress people who are new to the area.

Most of the time these new people already know the whole story.

It's because they've heard about it on the news once or twice.

Or because they googled his name and found out that this is where he used to own his business.

But for the ones who were here before, they'll say:

"I did know him! If you don't believe me, ask the woman in that house over there. She used to work for him"

That's when the new people come by or corner me at the store where I used to spend so much time before it turned into a coffee shop…

Hesitation grasps their lips…

Sometimes they look like dogs who are ready to be let off the leash.

Usually it is other stay at home mothers who pretend to be interested in my babies and not the old neighborhood gossip.

They'll talk for awhile about the weather, changing diapers, or their husbands.

But they eventually ask.

They always ask.

"Did you really?.."

"...Did you really know Dominic Torreto?"

I don't mind when they ask.

Because I did know him.

I really did.

XxxxxX

2001

"Aniyah! Get in here and clean up this mess!," My foster mom yells at me.

She comes to the screen door to yell at me on the porch.

"Yes, Miss D," I say with a sigh as I put away my homework in my bag.

I hate coming into the house. As soon as I do I see both of Miss D's sons sitting in the living room where they play their video games. I notice that they have a big mess laying all around them. They give me a mischievous smile and I feel my stomach turn. They know I'll have to clean up after them later. Which is why they leave messes around the house.

I go into the kitchen. Miss D is at the table smoking a cigarette and flicking through channels with the remote for the TV that sits above the microwave.

Everyone in this house is always glued to a television set. Except for me.

I'm not allowed to touch the TVs. Miss D says I'll break one and if I do then, "The measley $700 I get for you from the state ain't gonna cost enough to replace it!".

So, I steer clear of them.

I'm usually forced to watch whatever it is Miss D or whoever has on.

She settles on Jerry Springer.

I walk over to the kitchen sink and turn on the faucet.

As the water goes down the drain I find myself wishing that I could follow it on it's path out of here.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxX

"One more week, Aniyah," My case worker, Cheryl, says as I sit across from her at McDonald's.

She always takes me to a McDonald's every time she has to check in.

"One more week then you're 18 and out of the system. Have you decided what you want to do?"

Her eyes are glued to the paperwork that is in front of her. Which is most of the time she is with me.

"I have some money saved up from my job at the movie theater" I say finally, "But I'm not entirely sure about what I want to do yet"

"That's Ok," Cheryl says without looking up as she scribbles something down, "Just make sure you have a plan"

"Actually...I'm thinking about getting a second job, so I can save even more money"

Cheryl nods her head, but she still doesn't look at me.

Instead she looks at her pager.

"Well, let me know," She says hurriedly.

I know that means she's ready to leave.

"I will," I say halfheartedly.

But I know the only thing I'll ever get out of her is a free burger and fries from McDonald's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxX

I walk into a market and cafe that I always pass by on my way home from school.

I see the woman who is normally there behind the counter. She is a about a few years older than me and incredibly pretty. I know from word of mouth at school that she is the sister of the owner who also runs a autoshop that is outback.

"Hi!" She says to me with a smile, "What can I get you?"

"Are you guys hiring?" I ask her.

She looks over her shoulder at the office that's in the back of the market.

"Dom!" She shouts.

Through the glass I can make out the shape of someone's form.

"One minute," The girl says to me.

I hear the opening of the door and out walks a muscular man with broad shoulders and a collared shirt with the word "Torreto" stitched onto the side.

His hands look stained with grease and his forehead is slick with sweat.

"What's up, Mia?"

His voice is deep and gravely.

The girl, Mia-his sister, looks at him.

"She's looking for a job," She says.

The man turns to look at me.

"Sorry," He says and my reality comes crashing down, "I'm not looking for anyone to work in the store"

Mia turns back around to give me a sad look.

I glance at the man's shirt again.

Autoshop is stitched in black above the name.

"What about in the shop?" I ask quickly, "Do you need help there?"

The man passes a look to his sister, who raises her eyebrows.

Then he looks at me again.

"You know how to work on cars, Little Shrimp?" He asks with a chuckle, "You look like you'd fall into one"

"Hey," His sister pipes up, "I'm pretty sure she can handle anything you, Lettie, and the guys can, Dom"

She is also skinny.

I give her a smile.

Her brother laughs.

Then he tilts his head at me.

"How much do you know about cars?" He asks finally.

I bite my lip.

I'm nervous because I know he's got me there.

But I take a deep breath and confidently answer him.

"As much as you can teach me"

Dom laughs again.

This time it is very hearty and full.

Like a fire being lit inside of a cold room.

Mia gives me a wink.

"Come on, Dom," She says to her brother, "Now you've got to give her the job"

Dom stops laughing.

Instead he holds out his hand to me.

"You're hired"

XxxxxxxXXxxxxX

"Today we're going to learn a lesson on how to fix your bumper cover through the most cheapest, inexpensive way there is to fix it...By yourself"

I laugh shyly as I stand across from Dom on the other side of a moss green car.

The Los Angeles heat still finds us even as we stand in the shade of his garage with a plugged in flan blowing air in our direction. But I don't mind.

"It's true," Dom continues, "Now, me teaching you this also gives you a way to make a living. Even outside of you working for me

Whatever trade you can learn, especially being a woman in the America we live in today, will help you fend for yourself out there in the real world"

He points to the back of the car.

"Look right there. See the spot where it's been hit?"

I nod my head.

"It's almost to the point where it's ripped, but we're going to fix it"

Just then we hear voices walking towards the garage.

I watch as a tan woman with long, dark like Mia's enters the autoshop.

"What are you teaching that girl?!" She jokes.

In her hands are two drinks. One a beer. The other a soda.

"Got you a cold one," She says to Dom as she gives him a kiss.

Then she turns around and hands me the soda bottle.

"Thought you might like a Coke," She says with a wink.

I smile.

"Thank you," I say.

"Lettie this is 'Little Shrimp'. Little Shrimp, this is Lettie," Dom says as he points a finger at me with the hand that holds his beer. His other hand is wrapped around Lettie's waist.

Lettie smiles.

"Nice to meet you, kid"

As she says this the other voices enter the shop.

Two men and one kid I recognize from school.

He is a guy that I know dropped out.

I remember how the teachers used to reprimand him for not paying attention in class and for wearing nail polish.

The others are a man who is almost Dom's size and then one who is smaller.

"Yo dawg! What's up!" The smaller man says to me.

He holds out his hand for me to high five.

As I do, he pulls me into a bear hug.

"Welcome to the family," He says as he let's me go, "I'm Uncle Leon"

Dom and Lettie chuckle.

"And I'm your Uncle Vince," The bulkier man says as he pats me on the shoulder.

It almost causes me to fall down.

Which makes Leon and Vince both laugh.

"I'm Jesse," The guy that I remember seeing in High School says to me.

He holds out his hand for me to shake.

As I do I hear a wolf whistle from Leon and Vince giving us a look.

"Ok, Ok," Dom says as Lettie laughs, "Cut it out. They're just kids"

I'm confused, but Jesse's face turns red.

Leon pats me on the shoulder.

"You're going to fit in just fine here"

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxX


End file.
